A Long Story
by British Cupcakesify
Summary: There's always a back-story to our lives that makes us who we are. Makes us act the way we do. Something so small in our lives can turn into something huge. A 'one night stand' kind of thing unfortunately for Nick and Ellis; turns into something far more.
1. I Can Teach You

"I ever tell you about the time Keith made sushi? Yeah, his mom took him to a sushi place for his birthday and he didn't want to go, but he turned out he LOVED it, man. But it's like 10 bucks a su-sho in one of them places, so Keith figures, "Hey, how hard can it be to roll up some raw food in seaweed," right? As it turns out, it's hard. Now, they say that experience is the best teacher, and experience taught Keith that if you ever eat three pounds of raw chicken, it kills you. Now luckily, Keith's brain went into self-defense mode and started shutting organs down to head the chicken off at the pass, and the doctors were able to get 'em out before his heart stopped. But to this day, Keith has no sensation in his right foot, and doesn't recognize his own brother Paul no more." Ellis rambled on, following Nick around the safe-room with a stupid grin on his face.

"Shut UP Ellis." Nick growled. He was so not in the mood for the hick boy's stories. well, not that he ever was, but particularily not today. Being shot down by a hot chick does that to a man. Dammit Rochelle. "And stop following me, alright! You're acting like some little lost puppy or something! I annoying the HELL out of me!"

"But I can't sleep man, and since y'er awake I might as well talk t'ya! I mean, we're bros ain't we?" the younger of the two grinned like a small child, hands behind his head in a casual manner.

"No Ellis! We ain't 'Bros' Alright? We weren't before, we aren't now, and we never will be! Get it through your fucking head!" Nick growled, turning around and pushing the kid on the chest.

Ellis stumbled backward slightly, caught off guard by the man's sudden outburst of irritation in a more physical approach. "Woah, woah! Mr. Gamblin' man, calm down." he shook his head, taking the childish response. "Y'all might end up like my buddy Keith if y'get all mad n' stuff like that. 'Cause this one time, m'buddy Keith..."

"SHUT UP!" Nick stepped towards him shoving him back into a wall. "Fuckin' hell Ellis! Are you so stupid that you don't UNDERSTAND when I say that?" He glared at the boy intensly, green eyes darkening. "The only reason I get so damn mad is because of you!"

The young male winced as he was shoved into a wall, the wind nearly being knocked out of him. "Calm down, man! S'not like I make y'all mad intentionally! ...All the time, anyway." He shook his head, adjsutin' his hat. "..'Sides, not mah fault y'er temper is a short-fuse!"

"Well maybe you should just learn to keep your mouth shut then." Nick was now up close and personal, face inches away from Ellis' own. "If you don't... Well, we're gonna have a problem then, aren't we?" His grip on the axe in his hand was tight. So tight, his knuckles had turned white

Ellis gulped, shifting his gaze as the older male's breath fell upon his face. "I ain't gonna shut up just 'cause y'all tell me to, okay?" he shoved at the other male, refusing to be treated like a stupid kid. "What'cha doin' with that axe, Mr. Gamblin' Man?" He asked, shoving at him again; more violently than the previous shove, before wandering into the bedroom of the safe-room, looking at the blankets and pillows that were messily flung every which way. Seemed alright for the night.

Nick growled, pausing to think, but not following the hillbilly into the other room. He HAD wanted the brat to go away after all. The fancy man growled again. Some shit about that kid. Maybe it was... the innocence? The vulnerability? He wasn't sure what it was, but Nick hated it... and at the same time was drawn to it. To ruin something so pure, so childish. The thought was oh so tempting.

Ellis leaned against the wall, letting out a soft sigh. Part of him was scared to sleep for the night. That just wasn't damn safe in the zombie apocalypse- even if they were in a safe-house. The thought was just kinda scary. He didn't wann'uh die here. After all... "He said he ain't come this far to die, yeah?" he murmured to himself, poking his head out from the room to glance at Nick. "Hey, Nick. Y'all think.. we're gonna live?"

Nick opened an eye to look at the kid from his position leaning against a nearby wall. He smirked. "Well, I know I am. Don't know about you though kid... hell, I'm surprised you even made it this long." Green eyes shifted over to stare intently at Ellis. "Though... maybe if you follow me, you might make it out of this thing alive..."

"Follow you, huh?" Ellis grinned like a small child. "That mean we really are bros' if I do?" he teased, walking out cautiously and pulling off his hat to reveal his messy array of brown hair, setting his hat down on the table and running his frail fingertips through his hair. "Whadd'ya think? Hat on or off, when I see that Angel next?" He grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

Nick snorted. Sure, bros. Let the kid think what he wanted, the man thought as he rolled his eyes. "Hat off. Then she can see how... 'handsome' ya really are." The conman sniggered quietly."

"Really?" Ellis rubbed the back of his head, giggling with a light blush on his cheeks as he completely ignored the sarcasm. "I guess y'all would know, bein' all snazzy n' shit."

"Oh yeah." The sarcasm was practically dripping off his voice now. "Women like that kind of stuff, I would know." He smiled suavely. "You gotta be sweet and courteous. But you gotta pull off a strong front and make sure they know you'll always protect them." Nick advised, checking his nails. "Even if you won't."

Ellis gawked at him. "Even if y' wo- You ass hole. Thas' no thing t'say 'bout a lady!" He walked over to Nick, clenching his fists angrily. "Y'er just mad 'cause Rochelle don' like y'uh." He crossed his arms, smirking. "On th'other hand, that angel.. I swear sh'likes me. Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, Zoe―I can say that all day long. Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. Man, I just love saying it, really."

Nick gagged. "Shit boy! An obsession like that with a woman is just unhealthy! Calm the fuck down!" Nick shook his head in disgust and disappointment. "Seriously kid. All women just leave you to die eventually. You don't want to learn it the hard way."

"N'aw! She's an an-gel. She wouldn't do that~! " He let out a happy sigh. "Even if sh'did, I'd be lucky to be with an Angel like that for even a day..." He rested his elbows on the table, smiling to himself.

Nick shook his head once more. "Fuckin' stupid. I guess you'll learn it the hard way then." The suited man strolled over to the table and threw himself down in a chair next to Ellis.

Ellis shook his head, a not-quite pout on his lips. "Nuh-uh man. Zoey'd never do that t'uh me." He then nodded resolutely. He then paused. "So... yew learnt it tha' hard way then?" He questioned, blue eyes looking innocently at the elder man.

Lips pursing, Nick looked away. "Look. Let's just say, women are too much trouble. They're nice for a good fuck, but other than that..." he shook his head.

Ellis' eyes widened, then narrowed. "Yer real shallow, y' know that? Only using a woman fer her body." his face was disapproving as he looked at the criminal man.

Nick scoffed. "Believe me kid- a woman's body is one of the only good thing's about her." He sneered, thoughts straying back to his many failed relationships.

"That ain't true, Nick. Y'all just haven't found /the one/." Ellis' voice was dreamy as he insisted that there was more to women. "...But, y'were rejected by Rochelle right? Maybe it's 'cause y'all don't seem to realize it ain't about sex. Ro don't seem like that kinda lady. I ain't know too much about how to treat a lady though, man..." he bit his lower lip, wondering to himself. He'd never even had sex before much less dated a /woman/... But then...

"Are you really lecturing me boy?" Nick stared at the relationship rookie. "I KNOW it's not ALL about sex. Christ kid, how do you think I was able to get married, especially if I thought like that?" The conman shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

Continuing to lean on the table, the naive mechanic now wore a disgruntled expression. "Well, then y'all must just be real unattractive to Ro." he snorted; cracking a joke as his facial expression now lightened- excited about everything as per usual.

"So much for repopulating the earth then..." Nick snorted, tipping back his chair as he stared boredly at the ceiling. "Though really, anyone would do if I was horny enough. Hell, even..." Nick paused, blinking slowly as a grin grew on his face. Leaning forward quickly, Nick grinned mischeviously, eyes glinting in the dim light as he stared at Ellis.

Ellis blinked a few times in his naive nature, an excited look of curiosity breaking in. "Even who?" he leaned in as though getting to hear the world's biggest secret.

Show time. Looking away, Nick leered back, a seductive smirk playing upon his lips. "Hey kid..." His voice had dropped a few octaves, now low and husky. "You said... that you wanna learn how to treat a lady, right?" Nick stood from the table, circling round to stand beside Ellis, looking down at him with intense green eyes.

"...Yeah.. What're y'gettin' at..?" He cleared his throat, thrown off by the older man's tone of voice. His body tensed as Nick rose from where he was sitting, now standing beside him with an intense gaze. Now he may have been naive, but there was /something/ about this that seemed overly... sexual. It reminded him...

Moving behind him, Nick bent slightly, mouth now beside Ellis' ear. "If there's one thing that really impresses the ladies, it's how to treat them in bed." Hot breath gusted onto Ellis' skin. "I could teach you... if you want." Strong hands splayed on the younger boy's shoulder, fingers kneading gently.

"...R-Really?" Ellis' voice was mildly excited at the opportunity to learn how to treat a lady. He'd need to know for when he stole Zoey's heart and took her out on a cross-country road trip. "Wait-! Man, I ain't gay!" he shook his head slightly, laughing awkwardly as his body relaxed against the hand on his shoulder.

Nick was unable to stop a little snort from escaping. "Says the boy who'd bear Jimmy Gibbs children if he could." His thumbs were now working the other's shoulders, ridding them of little muscle knots as Nick worked on relaxing the boy.

"Hey, that man is a legend! Anyone in their right mind'd do that." He let out a breath he had not realized was being held, leaning down and pressing his forehead to the countertop, dorsal brushing up against Nick as he let out a small; relaxed noise.

Oh yeah- he still had it. "Mhm..." Nick hummed, pressing up to the redneck a bit, body seeming to fit perfectly against the other's. "You don't have to lie to me kid."

"Ngh..." Ellis murmured as Nick pressed his body up against him a little. "W-Well, I ain't lyin'.." he shook his head in slight denial; a weak attempt at trying to convince the conman otherwise.

"Shh..." Nick hushed him, hands working their magic as they moved down on the hick's back. "You really need to /relax/ kid..." He was now fully pressed against the boy, spooning him as he pressed him against the island.

The young country-boy nodded weakly in response, fingertips trying to dig into the wooden surface of the countertop. "..." he inahled sharply as his back was massaged, the stress that he hid away with his upbeat attitude melting away.

Nickster: His hands continued to ever-so-slowly move down, nearing their goal. "You don't have to be /gay/ to enjoy something like that kid..." Slowly... gotta go slowly, carefully. It's like handling a wounded animal... He whispered soflty in Ellis' ear. "Pleasure is pleasure... gender doesn't /matter/."

"Y-Y'all sure?" He stammered with hesitance, body shivering. "So.. y'can teach me how'tuh treat a lady?" Ellis found himself giving in to the idea. Anything for Zoey.

Mhm." Score. "I can teach you /a lot/ of things kid." Nick smirked, his lips brushing against the shell of Ellis' ear. "All you have to do is say yes."

Upon hearing Nick's words all he could do is fall deep into thought. A chance at winning his angels' heart was definitely worth this humiliation. After all, that was the future love of his life he was talking about. "...All I have'tuh do..?" he murmured, biting his lower lip desperately. "Then... I guess..." he closed his eyes, letting out a jagged breath. "/Yes/."

* * *

><p>AN:

Hohohoho-ly Shit, man! Me n' Nick had a shit load of fun writing this. This is a very small introduction t'our fanfiction which s'gonna be real long like. Ah, yeah. I just deprived y'all of sex scenes didn't I? ... c:


	2. A Glimpse

Nick laughed breathily, tightening the arm around Ellis' waist. "The rest aren't coming back any time soon. Just indulge me and lay here with me for a bit, okay?" he whispered into the boy's ear. Damn, guess he had been too forward. Better slow down a bit then.

Ellis nodded silently, body tensing up as Nick held onto him tightly to say that he wasn't letting go. "Y'er weirdin' me out with all this soft shit, Mr. Gamblin' man." Ellis had only woken recently, his thoughts locked onto the night before. What he had done—what Nick had done _to_ him.

"Oh shut up virgin boy." Nick then paused and grinned. "Oh wait, that's right. _I _just _took_ your virginity, didn't I?" he laughed in a mildly sadistic way. "Now, just… go to sleep or something , okay? Unless you're up for another round, Let's just lay here and relax, 'kay?"

The young boy let out a noise of frustration at Nick's comment, choosing to ignore it and simply obey his demanding request. Ellis tried to keep his eyes open and failed; blue orbs in a daze of relaxation as he lay with the man's arm around him. He was still tired after all, absolutely exhausted. "Man, I can't stop thinkin' bout that an-gel~" he murmured, drifting off a bit. "Maybe I'll dream 'bout 'er if I'm lucky."

Nick smirked into the kid's back. "Dream about her? Sure you wanna do that while sleeping with me? I might very well be tempted to take care of that morning wood myself." He snickered, throwing a leg over Ellis' own, intertwining them. Mm, warm.

Ellis' heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as Nick's leg wrapped 'round his own. "Y'er sick, man." He nearly stuttered the words, cheeks heating up again. "Man, I'm in L-O-V-E with that girl." He giggled childishly to himself, almost falling asleep as he continued to ramble.

"Cool story kid, tell it again." Right now, Nick really didn't have it in him to be annoyed with the constant rambling. He was half asleep as it was. "Y' did good kid. No' b'd f' ya' firs' t'me…" He mumbled quietly, slowly drifting away.

He too drifted away into a sleep which was full of the pleasant feeling of being held. Upon waking, he smiled gently to himself—only to realize that there was no longer an arm around him, or anyone in the bed for that matter. A strange feeling jabbed him in the chest and he merely shrugged it off, getting up and putting his clothes back on. Wandering out into the main room, he rubbed the back of his head before sliding his cap on.

Looking up from his cup of coffee as he leaned against the counter, Nick nodded at him. "Hey kid. Did you end up dreaming about your 'an-gel'?"

"Actually It was…" he looked up at Nick, eyebrows furrowing in momentary confusion. "Y-Yeah, I dreamt about 'er!" Ellis laughed awkwardly and turned to the fridge, opening it and staring blankly into it. "It was a real sweet dream. She's a true beaut." He smiled to himself.

"How sweet." Nick said sarcastically. Putting his coffee down, Nick stretched, spine popping as his muscles flexed. For now, he was only wearing his shirt, and only the last two buttons were done up. Nick's torso and stomach were in plain view, abs standing out nicely.

Ellis gulped as his eyes wandered up and down the older male's visible torso, biting his lower lip at the rather erotic thoughts that hit him in the head. "Y'all should do up y'er shirt. Nobody wants t'uh look'it that." He waved his arm in front of him dismissively as he shut the fridge, eyes still glued to Nick's chest in a rather hypocritical way. "Where the hell are the others at?" he asked curiously, mechanically turning away from the attractive frame and scanning the rest of the rooms. "They go out somewhere again 'r somethin'?

Perfect. "Don't pretend you don't like it, my lil' hick." Nick stretched again, just emphasizing his lack of proper dress. "I have no idea what they've been doing. Disappearing all the time, not even telling us…" Nick snapped his fingers. "You don't think they've hooked up do you? Man, wouldn't think Rochelle wouldn't go for someone like… well, Coach."

"Man, that must mean Coach has it easy! I haf'ta work f'er Zoey…" he groaned, leaning his head against the wall. "Wait! _Your_ Lil' hick? The hell're y'all sayin'?" Ellis perked up, fists clenched and forehead creasing. "I ain't y'ers!"

Nick smiled patronisingly. "Of course not." Too late little boy, the big bad Nick already has you in his clutches. "Anyway, seems the two brought back some supplies anyway, so who cares what they're up to." Nick smirked, sauntering over to the shorter male. Brushing Ellis' as he walked past him, Nick reached up to grab some unidentifiable food off of the shelf, arms raising and pulling the shirt up, showing off even more skin and pronouncing just how low Nick's pants were on his hips.

His body tensed up as the conman's body brushed up against him. Shit—he had no idea what was going on with himself. It was just fucked up. "What kind'uh food is—" he tilted his head, staring at the ever-present nudity of his chest and the now-showing crease that lead down to… _there._ The bones of his hips led a curious trail down beneath the pants that were low on his sides. "…Right! I think I'mma just take a nap. Think I'm still tired 'r some shit." He turned on his heel, wandering over to the bedroom and plopping down onto the bed.

Heh. Nick smirked again. Oh yeah. He then followed Ellis' into the bedroom, casually leaning against the doorframe. "Not feeling well sport?" He sauntered into the room some more, falling down onto the bed beside the kid. "Maybe you really /are/ sick…"

"Sure, I'm real sick." _Sick in the head!_ He thought to himself, face in the pillow on the bed. "Get th'hell outta here so I can sleep. I can't sleep when y'er botherin' me." He muttered; voice muffled partially by the pillow that was in his face. "Why don' you go out n' get rejected by Rochelle again 'r somethin'?" he waved his arm at Nick, trying to shoo him away.

"No point really, seeing as she's fucking Coach, is there?" He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Besides, it's not like this is _your_ bedroom. I'll lay where I want, Even if where I want to lay happens to be right beside you." Hook…

His heart sank in his chest; breath momentarily shortening as his lips parted, unsure of what to respond with. "Man, you suck." Ellis whined, kicking at Nick with his foot.

"Well you would know, wouldn't you kid?" Nick leered lecherously. "After last night and all." He nudged Ellis' foot in return, though it was almost like some kind of… bizarre stroke?

A slight shiver ran through him, and he overreacted by kicking Nick a hell of a lot harder in the gut. "S-Shut up 'bout that! Man, I don' wanna think 'bout it!" the southern boy sighed to himself, muttering under his breath.

Nick grunted at the hit. "Shit kid, calm down.' Nick raised a knee protectively to his stomach, ready to block another blow. "I was teasing you man…" When the green eyed guy was sure he wasn't gonna be kicked again (anytime soon at least), he lowered his knee and looked over to Ellis. "Seriously, don't get so worked up about it. It was just a onetime thing, right?" And let's just add a bit of sadness to the voice, maybe a hint of longing too. That should be sufficient.

Ellis sat up and looked over at Nick with furrowed eyebrows, teetering forward slightly in his now cross-legged sitting position. "…O-Okay." His voice held mild disappointment—without himself noticing how his voice truly sounded. "T-Thas' good." He nodded to himself. "Er', but… y'all said you could show me… more." The words slipped from his mouth in a mere whisper.

… Line… "Hm?" Nick looked up innocently. Well, as innocent as Nick could look. "Well yeah. I can teach you more you know. It's easier to get the girl if you know how to go about it." He smirked, languidly sprawling out on the bed some more, shirt riding up again, exposing his stomach.

His palms were now pressed down on the bed, nearly leaning forward enough to put himself on his hands and knees. Light blue eyes staring intently at the exposed skin he continued to speak, Ellis' body began to subconsciously pull forward more and position himself on all fours, hand shakily sneaking its' way up to the older man's bared chest. "Ah… Y'all will teach me…?" he exhaled sharply.

"Mhm. Why not? I mean, all we're doing is killing zombies, it's not like we have anything important to do in our spare time." He gazed half lidded at the hick boy as he waited for him to make his move. "I sure as hell wouldn't mind and you want some teaching, so why not?"

"Y-Yeah… why not…" he spoke softly as he crawled closer to Nick; slipped one leg over his and slid his fingers up the older man's exposed chest. He wanted to feel what he felt last night, again and again. He craved that feeling desperately. "…Teach me more…"

And sinker. Damn he was good. "Ah?" Nick smiled suavely, wiggling his hips slightly. "well, I can't really teach you anything if _I'm_ the one doing all the action, so… You're gonna have to be more active in this, alright?" Now this step, this one required more humility than Nick would have liked, but hey, he'd do anything to win, right? Spreading his legs some, Nick pulled the kid down on top of him as Ellis' lower body rest between Nick's legs.

A noise of surprise escaped his lips as he was pulled down upon the other survivor, forming a bit of a hard-on as a result of Nick's ever-present dominant nature. "…W-Well... What should I do first…?" he asked breathlessly.

"Do you know what foreplay is, _Ellis~_?" Nick said sultry like next to his ear. "It's the kind of stuff I was doing to you before. Like," The conman kissed his neck "kissing and," He bit his ear "Biting and" He suckled on Ellis' collarbone. "Stuff like that. You know what I'm talking about, kid?"

Shivers and quiet moans of delight showed themselves as Nick showed Ellis what kinds of things he had to do. "I-I know what'cha mean…" he trailed off, fingers raking up and down Nick's chest in an erotic fashion. Lips trembling with an uneasy feeling; afraid he would mess up and be laughed at, Ellis pressed his lips to Nick's neck. Trailing kisses up along his jawline, he eventually planted a kiss upon the conman's lips—not hesitating to bite down on the lower lip playfully.

Nick hummed in approval, opening his mouth, but doing nothing. Ellis' had to take control of this situation. Nick lifted his arms and circled them around the boy's neck, pulling him closer, their mouths pressing harder against each other as a result. Still, Nick did nothing to stimulate the kiss.

Ellis pushed harder against Nick`s lips, tongue flickering over them in hopes of being granted entry. He rocked his hips softly; soon grinding down into the older male rather intensely. Being the young and naïve boy he was, he couldn't slow himself down too much.

Smirking as he felt the young boy's lack of restraint, Nick grabbed the kid's hips and slowed him down, though pressing their hips harder together in the process. Intentionally. "Not so fast babe. You gotta go slow when you start out." He whispered against the other male's lips.

A soft moan tore through his lips as his hips were gripped and pressed harder against his teacher's. "O-Oh… Okay." The southern boy nodded with eyes half-lidded, leaning in for another kiss as he trailed peculiar designs over Nick's chest at an average pace before slowing down, taking what seemed forever as his fingertips inched their way toward his waistline; a finger slipping underneath the waistband and sliding back and forth beneath it, the single finger gently stroking the newfound skin.

"Good…" Nick drew out, not quite a moan. "Keep going kid. Show me what you learned last night." His smirked intensified as he shifted his hips, pushing them up a bit against Ellis' hand. His own hands stayed where they were, gripping Ellis' lightly, his thumb rubbing little circles into the skin that they were on.

As Nick pushed up against his touch, Ellis pulled his hand back so that his fingertips just barely came into contact with the skin, sliding downward –not quite touching his member. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks turned a brilliant red, voice as usual in these situations; a mere whisper. "Y-You didn't even bother t'put y'er-… N-Nick!"

"What?" He raised his brow, not quite realizing the situation. "What are you freaking out about?" More importantly, what was so shocking to interrupt their little bout of foreplay? "You mean the underwear?" Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes. It's a lot more comfortable to just not wear them. I don't see why you even bother, with your overalls and such."

"I-I…" Ellis huffed and shook his head a bit, returning to what he had been doing—treating it like defusing a bomb. His hand went lower, gripping Nick's shaft roughly before running his fingers up and down it in a teasing manner while kissing the older male, sucking on his lip.

"Aah…" Nick let escape a satisfied moan, tongue coming out to greet Ellis' mouth. He, in return, kissed back this time, near taking control of the kiss, but not quite. His wet muscle snaked into the boy's mouth, flicking and playing with his tongue.

His tongue wrapped around Nick's pleasurably, biting and sucking on it in a rather assertive manner while his thumb began rubbing the slit of conman's forming erection. "N-nn.. Is this alright?" he pulled away to ask breathlessly, a soft glimmer in his pale blue eyes.

"Mhm." Nick nodded, eyes closing in pleasure. "Yo… you're doing good." He breathed. Then, he stopped, grasping Ellis' arm and pulling his hand out. Pulling him close and kissing him chastely Nick whispered "Now _Ellis_, it's time to work your mouth out." He grinned lecherously.

A small nod of confidence showed on Ellis for a moment before he was pulled close. Widened eyes soon closed to kiss him back, body becoming rigid at the sentence. "…W-What'cha mean by that…?"

"I think you know sweetheart." The ex-criminal kissed the corner of his mouth, laying his head back and looking at the southern boy expectantly. He released his grasp on Ellis' biceps, one hand coming up to cup and softly stroke the kid's cheek. "C'mon babe."

Ellis looked up and down repeatedly for a moment before simply staring at Nick with a rather dumbfounded expression. "Y-Y'all want me t'uh…" he gulped; heart beating rapidly in his chest with a nervous feeling engulfing him. "I ain't sure I'd be any good at that, y'know. N' sides, not like I'd be givin'… _that _t'uh a lady." He brought his hand up by his face to lean in for his over exaggerated whisper.

"People get good by _practising_ kid." He raised his brows. "Plus kid, you _do_ give oral to ladies. It just involves a bit more…" His free hand waved in the air a bit. "In and out." His expectant look hadn't faded. "Besides, It's pretty fun." Mm, lies and bullshittery. "I guess that could just be me though."

Givin' a half-hearted smile to his instructor the naïve boy pulled backward; hands hesitantly reaching to pull Nick's pants down and off leaving him with nothing but the shirt that did him little favor. "Y'sure 'bout that..? Well, 'kay then." He responded in his heavy southern accent, slowly positioning himself between Nick's legs and lowering himself to press his lips shyly to the tip. Looking up at the man from there for approval, his lower lip quivered. "W-Well… y-y'all okay if I start…?" his hot breath trickled down onto the hardening member.

Nick moaned softly, cock twitching. "Go on Ellis." The half-naked man encouraged, shifting his legs slightly in anticipation, positioning them securely on either side of his boy. _This_ was gonna be good.

The taste of pre cum soaked into his taste-buds as he licked the tip cautiously, filling up with Nick's anticipation. His eyes closed tightly in attempts to get over the nervous feeling that tightened his stomach—He wanted to _learn;_ how to _please._ But to learn from this particular person… Distracting himself from the thoughts that bombarded him, he allowed his tongue to trail down the side. Up and down he licked, stopping again at the tip to suck while his fingers took the place where his tongue had been, sliding up and down the sides.

Said man gasped, clenching and unclenching his fists. Sure, he got laid a lot, but the chance to get_ oral_? _That_ was rare. And fucking amazing at that. Unlike most, Nick believed in letting all the sounds out, and so he did, moaning freely at Ellis' menstruations, letting the pleasure course through him like wildfire. "Mmm…"

Upon hearing the pleasurable moans, Ellis' pants felt just a bit tighter than they did before—his sucking becoming harder, deeper. His tongue was working its' way up and down, rotating every so often. Hearing him moan because of what he was doing was… gratifying.

Nick sighed, pleasantly aroused now. Damn. Ellis' mouth was… nice. REAL nice. Hot, wet, with that tongue and just… damn. With a bit of practice… this kid could be _good_. Knowing that this alone wouldn't make him cum just yet, Nick let him continue a bit longer. Beneficial too since, by the semi-hard object hovering close to his leg, it was making the kid hard.

Finally taking the entirety of Nick's length into his mouth with one swift movement, he held back a gag from the depth. "Mm—mmph!" he tried to concentrate on what he was doing though his hands subconsciously twitched toward his own pants, finding it difficult not to attempt to please himself while doing this.

First timer's mistake, Nick shook his head. Always taking more they can suck in one go. Moving his hips, he pulled himself out, hand reaching to grasp Ellis by the chin and slowly drag him up. As they were now face to face, Nick kissed him sensually, licking the boy's lips as he tasted his own precum. Wrapping one leg around his waist, the elder dragged his boy down for a second time, rutting against him a bit. "You're wearing _entirely too much_." He said as he pulled out from the kiss.

Ellis panted heavily as his lips were momentarily freed, breathing uneasily as he was taken by the chin and pulled toward Nick for a kiss. "…N'aw, I think I'm alright w-wearin'…t-this.. Er, I mean, d'ya think so?" he bit his lower lip nervously; unsure if he wanted the elder male to _see_ how hard he was from just this.

Silly kid. "Oh, I _do_ think so." He smirked, pushing the kid onto his back and crawling over him. "Don't tell me…" his hands slowly traveled up the clothed legs "That I have to do it for you…" his palms hovered over the crotch area, almost but not quite touching it. Kissing behind the boy's ear, he whispered sultry-like, "Is there a _problem_ with that?"

Realizing that he had been holding his breath, Ellis exhaled shakily. "N-No, not a problem in th'world—"he bit his lower lip, eyes widening slightly. "Y'all know what. I think I'll keep 'em on." He shifted his gaze, not willing to admit what just happened at the simplistic whisper and a kiss—the reaction to a thought that wafted over him after hearing those words.

"Well that's too bad." Nick smiled, kissing his jaw bone one last time before going in for the kill, straight down. Pulling the coverall sleeves apart with his teeth, he then pulled them down in the same fashion. Pausing at the new found sight, Nick grinned up wolfishly at Ellis. "Oh? What's this? Came _already?_" He chuckled darkly as he pulled the overalls all the way off with his hands and kissed the kid's navel. "Well now, I feel a bit left out. I guess I'll have to make you cum _again_. And again. And again, and again, and again. However many times it takes for you to cum with me…" He flicked his tongue into Ellis' belly button briefly.

His cheeks turned a brilliant red at the facts that were announced—he had prematurely ejaculated… _again._ "M-Man, stop sayin' shit like that… Y-Y'er so gross." He shook his head and ignored his member which would surely be hard again momentarily. "I-I couldn't cum that much in one go anyway..!" Ellis' heart raced in his chest, incredibly embarrassed.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, looking up and smirking. "Because you know," He said lowly, continuing to stare "I absolutely _love_" a hand began to slowly pull the boxers down. "_Challenges~_" He licked the new exposed skin.

Ellis looked away as he found it hard to hold the other man's gaze, blushing immensely. "I-I wasn't challengin' yew or anythin'!" he shivered in delight as Nick's tongue violated the newly exposed skin.

"Really? Because that sounded like a comment saying I _couldn't_ do something. And that sweetheart," He pulled the clothing down further. "Is a challenge." Finally, he swiftly pulled the boxers all the way off as he nuzzled then planted a kiss on the base of his shaft.

He squirmed beneath the kiss, staring up at the ceiling shyly. "W-Well it wasn't, man! S'don't go makin' it one!" Ellis' body displayed sheer excitement at the thought of such a challenge being accepted; only embarrassing him further.

"Too late babe." Nick smirked, taking a nice long lick up the shaft before sitting up. "It's alright kid. Challenges make things all the more _fun_." He rutted his hips against the others, pressing him harder into the bed.

A strangled moan escaped his lips as Nick started to tease him. "A-Ah! S-Shit man, y'all are fuckin' c-cruel…" he couldn't help but form a hard-on with the way Nick was touching him, treating him… talking to him.

" 'F course I am kid. Never let it be said that Nicolas Ghazi is a nice man." He laughed, Adam's apple bobbing. To emphasize his statement, he bit the skin on Ellis' collarbone, though not that hard. Still hard though. And with that, he began to trail a line of puckered love bites, starting from under the ear, and going down.

Before Ellis could make some sort of silly remark, he was assaulted with love bites all down his neck. His eyes closed tightly, blush evident on his cheeks as soft gasps and moans filled the air. Ellis found it difficult to hold said noises back, his body pressing tightly against Nick's.

A satisfied look faded onto Nick's face as he continued to _re_-arouse Ellis, finding that it bothered him not, as fun as it was. Soft touches, hard bites, subtle shifts here and there, accompanied with sweet whispers. Yes, it was almost… an art, you could say. "… say my name Ellis… say my name…"

He found himself utterly submissive beneath the spell of Nick's voice and hands, immediately reacting by tilting his head backward and biting his lower lip in a hesitant fashion. "…N-Nick…" he whispered weakly as sweat trickled down from his body which had begun to heat up with a fiery desire. He could hardly calm himself, wanting more than just this. "M-More… Nick…~" he pleaded in the form of a moan.

"Louder. Say it louder." God he loved this. He controlled Ellis totally. And soon enough… Nick ripped off his not-really-even-on shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room like he had everything else. "I can't hear you baby. Say it _louder_." Nick licked his lips, one hand massaging his dick as the other trailed over Ellis, keeping him entranced.

"A-Ah..!" He arched his back as he let out another moan; eyes lusted over by everything that was taking place. "N-Nick!" Ellis practically screamed, fingers reaching up to tangle in the older male's dark brown locks. _More. _"K-Kiss… m-mnngh..." he parted his lips, breathing heavily.

Without any further pleading, Nick smashed his lips onto the boys, roughly, passionately kissing him as he prepared himself. Pulling back for a gasp of air, he briefly groped around for the bottle of lube he had left on the bedside. Finding it, he popped the cap off and squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers. Kissing random places on Ellis' chest, Nick used his other hand to left the boy's legs up and hook them over his shoulders.

"M—Mph!" Ellis had not expected such a sudden and rough kiss, returning it with every ounce of passion that Nick had pressed into it. He too gasped for air as their lips were no longer making contact, watching as the conman applied the familiar substance to his fingers and hooked the southern boy's legs over his shoulders.

Lightly, he trailed his slick fingers over and around the puckered anus. Something new alighting in his brain, The ex-criminal smirked. Slowly, he entered a finger, ever so slowly pushing it in. As per usual, he did the usual exercises, swirling it around, twirling it, bending at the knuckle.

His lower body twitched as Nick's finger began to penetrate him, stretching him out as it did before. It was mildly painful, seeing as he was sore from the previous night.

Still going molasses speed, the elder man stretched Ellis, looking for the prostate, as always. This time though, he was in no rush, choosing to see how exactly the southern boy would react, to the slowness and slight pain.

The slow pace was driving Ellis toward the point of insanity, his body tensing up in his frustration. "W-Why're y'all goin' so slow…" he forced the words out, a look of longing in his eyes.

"Maybe I like to torture you…" He said slowly. "Maybe I just want to find out what makes you tick…" He smiled sadistically. Licking his lips, Nick's green eyes twinkled. "You can make it go faster if you want. _You_ just have to move."

Upon hearing those words, Ellis began to buck his hips into Nick's touch. He winced at the heightened pain, which soon became numb with his desire to be pleasured. "N-Nick!" he groaned impatiently.

Score. It seems he knew Ellis better than he had thought. Either that or it was just hella predictable. Damn this was fun, messing with the kid like this. Pulling out, he added another finger. "Go on sweetheart, move."

Ellis' hips moved rhythmically as Nick inserted another finger. His back became sore with the way he arched himself, beckoning for Nick's fingers to go deeper inside of him. "D-Damn'it, Nick..!" he panted heavily.

"Yes?" The conman asked, grinning. God, he loved having control over people like this. It was…. delicious. Almost…. addictive. "Did you want something Ellis?" He teased, kissing the boy's pelvis lightly.

He let out a groan, nearly throwing a fit as he was teased endlessly. "Please… Please! N-Nick! J-Just s-shove it in, already…!" Ellis' frustration built up with a fierce intensity, squirming with sheer impatience.

"Shove what in, Ellis?" Nick asked, still teasing the young boy relentlessly as he pulled his fingers out. "Do you mean…" Nick rubbed his dick lightly against the boy's hole "this?"

Body tensing up as the member pressed against his entrance; Ellis let out a yelp of surprise. "Y-Yes!" he shouted in agitation, trying desperately to push down on Nick's hard cock.

"Yes what? You gotta speak to me in full sentences love, I'm not quite sure what you're asking for." Bullshit. Yet again. Nick really just wanted the satisfaction of hearing Ellis beg for him, to whine and moan, like some wanton whore.

"I-I want _that…_! Nick! P-Please!" His body trembled with desire, pressing down against the other male's hardened organ even still. "D-Don' make me wait any longer!" he nearly began to pout.

"That?" What's that? I'm not quite sure what you mean…" Sex was such an amazing tool to use. So perfectly wonderful. You could manipulate so many people with it. And it was a reusable tool too, ready and willing to be used again and again and again. Every day, every few hours even. And it never had to be the same. Ah, the joys of sex. Man, Nick loved it. He wasn't a nympho though. Of course not. 'Tell me what you mean babe?"

"N-Nick! J-Just fuck me… please!" Ellis could feel himself snapping beneath the desire. "Please…" he cried out desperately.

Ah… victory. "Fuck you? You mean…" Nick positioned himself at Ellis' entrance and began pushing in, millimeter by minute. "Like this?"

His eyes widened momentarily, a feeling of relief washing over him—only to be crushed; replaced with more of that desperation, that desire that was driving him over the edge. "A-Ah… Y-Yes…" he murmured weakly, panting eagerly as his heart raced in his chest.

Fuck yes. Yesss. He may no longer be a virgin, but Ellis was still _so tight_. And so willing too, so eager. This could become addictive, with how reactive the boy was, how sensitive. Ellis' love really would become his drug.

Ellis' breath caught in his throat as his insides tightened around Nick's cock, incapable of comprehending reality at the agonizingly slow pace he was going. He wanted it now, he wanted it fast—and he certainly wanted it hard. "C-C'mon…!"

Nick too wanted to just shove in, throwing it all to the wind. But, his sadism won over in the end and he continued to go as slow as physically possible. It was… agonizingly painful. But oh so pleasurable to see Ellis squirm and whine, cry and writhe in desire.

Grabbing Nick by the hair and pulling him into a kiss with desperation, Ellis' free hand dug it's fingernails into his shoulder with bruising force. "N-Nick…!" he groaned, bucking his hips and letting out a scream of pain at his own actions of impatience.

Fuck; that was it. His control had broken and Nick shoved in mercilessly, carelessly as he cried out, the tight warmth enveloping him. God yes. "Ellis…" Nick thrusted in, hard, fast, _rough_, and fuck if he gave a damn how it felt to the boy he was currently pounding. The harsh wet slaps of their skin hitting only served to arouse the brunet man even more for some strange reason, as he continued to fuck his boy into the mattress.

His throat burned with the intensity of his screaming, tears spilling down the sides of his face. "S-Shit! I-It hurts!" Ellis managed to spit out the words, and despite the pain, his hips rocked back and forth against Nick's.

"And you fucking love it too." Damn straight he did. The quivering of his cock, the precum dripping from the slit, damn straight the kid loved it. He fucking craved it. And denying it was useless. "Just give in babe. Relax and give yourself in to it _all._" He shifted, moving his thrusts a bit upward, though still thrusting as fast and hard as ever.

Ellis caved in beneath the older male's words, giving in to every last bit of pain and pleasure—engulfing himself in it. "A-Ah!" he screamed out in excruciating pain and soon enough; mild pleasure which would only enhance as he continued to adjust to the length ramming into him.

"C-c'mon…" He had to find that goddamn prostate or Ellis' wasn't going to let _this_ happen anymore. It should be somewhere around where he was thrusting… He shifted around, aiming and angling 'til he found the G-spot.

Ellis' eyes widened and his breath caught in the back of his throat, barely capable of crying out when the overwhelming pleasure of the spot that was hit nearly made him finish there and then. "N-Nick!" he moaned in ecstasy; back arching right off the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly now. "H-harder!" He immediately demanded upon receiving the torturously delicious feeling that coursed through him.

Couldn't really go much harder than he was already going. Or faster for that matter, but Nick sure as hell didn't mind trying. The uncomfortable way he was positioned was drowned out by the intense pleasure raking through his body, making him shake and sweat as he gasped for breath.

He moaned loudly, incapable of holding back any sounds that were coming from his lips. "Oh! …F-Fuck! Nick!" Ellis' fingers dug into the bed beneath them, eyes glazed over with pleasure. "I-I..Ah…" he murmured, that _familiar _feeling building up inside of him.

"Ellis…" Nick whispered quietly. Faintly, in a small corner of his mind, Nick registered that he was in deep shit. If he was already moaning the kid's name, then it wasn't going to be easy to let go if the plan didn't work… That bit though was very small and unregistered at the moment as the rest of Nick was centered on the electric shivers running through his body, directly to his dick as he came closer and closer to orgasm.

Finally his body froze up as he finally reached his climax, basking in the feeling he had felt the night before. The torture was definitely worth it; this feeling. A scream of pleasure tore through his burning larynx.

Gasping, Nick continued to thrust, even though the kid was finished. He had to… finally he reached and hit his peak, cumming inside Ellis, his sperm spilling out the sides a bit, dripping onto the sheets. "A-h…." He began to pull himself out, limp cock sliding out easily. "Ellis…" He whispered, collapsing beside the boy and taking him in his arms. Yep, he was screwed.

Ellis' body twitched uncomfortably as his seed filled him, and grew sore as the conman collapsed beside him. His body melted into Nick's arms in defeat, regaining what little breath he had. "…Y-Yer holdin' me again? Geez, man…"

"You'll be thankful later kid." Nick didn't like the kid or anything. He was only in it for the sex. And holding after sex was just normal. Yeah. "Chicks like it when you cuddle 'em and shit afterwards. It makes 'em surer that you aren't just using them for sex or anything." Which is what Nick was doing. So he _shouldn't_ be doing _this_. He then laughed ruefully. "You're gonna be hella sore kid. You'll be lucky if you can even stand." He smirked.

The young boy was suddenly grateful that his body was numb from the experience, unable to feel just how _sore_ he would be—for now anyway. "Well I ain't a chick, so y'all don't have'tuh do this…" he murmured, silencing himself soon afterward. Part of him _wanted_ to be held by the older male.

"Oh just shut up." Nick kissed Ellis soundly, stopping any other words. Yup. He was royally screwed.

Ellis sank into the kiss without a single protest, closing his eyes. "T-This is th'last time, 'kay? I'm goin' t'uh ask Zoey out t'morrow." He stuttered, lips still pressed against Nick's.

"Sure thing kid." He murmured back, kissing the boy deeper, then pulling back. "So, how you gonna ask her out?" Would he have to teach him about that too? "Do you know enough about her to know what she likes?" Flowers probably wouldn't be appropriate for an apocalypse. But maybe the bitch would like that.

"Well… I don't know. I ain't ever done that kind'uh stuff…" he responded breathlessly as their lips separated for a second time. "I don't know much 'bout 'er…"

"You want me to teach you _that_ kind of stuff too?" He would have to, wouldn't he? "I may be best at sex, but I'm still really good at wooing." This would be good if the kid agreed as well. It would make things easier. Hey, he'd still be able to do it anyway, but it was just easier.

"Y'all would really do that f'er me?" Ellis' expression lightened up. At this rate, he really would be able to sweep Zoey right off her feet.

"Why not? Like I said before, not much else to do besides kill zombies…" Perfect. "You do realize that would require us doing even more couple stuff, right?"

"W-Well.. Yeah. I ain't gay, so it shouldn't matter. Man, I mean… y'er just helpin' me out." Ellis somehow felt like everything he said would come off as bullshit, as he lay in Nick's arms.

"You don't have to be gay to fall for a man, kid." He kissed the kid's shoulder, whispering in his ear seductively. "And I'm pretty good at what I do babe." He licked the shell of his ear.

Ellis froze up, his heart pounding rapidly within his chest. "T-The hell're y'all talkin' 'bout? I ain't fallin' for you- I mean, I wouldn't fall f'er a man! I didn't mean yew specificially 'r anythin'!" he stumbled over his words, incredibly confused with himself.

"Hey hey, calm down." Damn, that was… well, cute. Cute in a sexy way too. He planted another light kiss on the boy's neck. "I'm pretty much a force of nature kid, I can make it happen. I can make anything happen, and any_one_ fall for me."

"I won't fall f'er you." Ellis responded in frustration, shoving at Nick desperately. "You cocky son-of-a-bitch…" his cheeks were yet again a light shade of pink, his forehead creasing as his thoughts deepened.

"You would know how _cocky_ I am, wouldn't you love?" Nick laughed quietly, swiftly giving a little lick to his jugular. He was blushing. Shit that was adorable. And strangely arousing. Nick just didn't get his body.

"Oh shut up!" Ellis gasped and shivered upon the contact from Nick's tongue, pouting in a stubborn fashion.

"Something wrong kid?" Nick grinned savagely as he heard the intake of breath, and felt the tremor travel his body. Oh? Another round maybe? "Are you…" He teethed ever so lightly on the boy's earlobe. "Sick maybe?"

Arousal burned up in his lower regions once more as Nick tortured him so. "Mm—no, I ain't sick…" he murmured softly, legs pressing tightly together in discomfort.

`You sure? You're shivering." Nick smiled. "Maybe you have a chill… unless…" He paused, softly breathing as he whispered beside the boy's ear. "You're not aroused _again_, are you?"

"I-I'm sure—No, no! I have a chill. Yep." Ellis flailed around; heart racing in response to the older male's actions.

"Well, I guess I should just keep you warm yeah?" Nick smiled brilliantly, though it could not be seen. Grabbing the blankets, he pulled them over and pulled the boy tight against him, intertwining their legs. "A zombie apocalypse is the worst time to get sick."

"W-Wha—!" Ellis' heart clenched tightly in his chest as Nick pulled them tight together, legs intertwined. "…Y-Yeah. Worst time t'uh get sick…" he gave in to Nick entirely, unsure of what to do.

"Mm." Nick hummed in agreement, nuzzling into Ellis' shoulder. "S'alright kid. I'll take care of you if you get sick." Well shit. Was he becoming soft or something? Shouldn't have said that.

The sweet nature of what Nick was saying weirded Ellis out a bit, since it was really unusual. "Y-Y'all sure 'bout that?" he muttered beneath his breath, finding it entirely hard to believe.

"Why would I lie?" Well, there were actually many reasons to lie right now. But he was telling the truth. What a new concept. It felt weird. He really shouldn't do it anymore.

"Because y'er you." Ellis retorted, snuggling into his pillow and sighing.

"If I had a heart kid, I might actually be hurt by that." Nick laughed quietly, fingers tracing random patterns on the boy's exposed stomach. "No really overalls. You need teammates in an apocalypse. Letting you get sick would be bad for _all_ of us." More importantly him though.

His body shivered beneath the light touch trailing over his stomach in strange patterns, smiling half-heartedly to himself. "I know, man. I know. I ain't gonna get sick, I swear."

Lightly and ever so slightly, Nick started tracing the patterns with his nails, scratching a bit. "Better not. Remember, your teaching won't finish if you do. And without that, it'll be pretty hard to get your… '_an-gel_~'" Nick sneered at the last part.

Ellis bit his lower lip, biting back a gasp as Nick's nails scratched him ever so lightly. "Y-Yeah, I know. Geez, stop pesterin' me." He pouted childishly.

"You sure you're okay? You don't sound so good." Nick smiled savagely, as it couldn't be seen. He almost laughed out loud.

"Y'all keep on touchin' me, 'course I ain't gonna be okay." Ellis responded weakly, heart beginning to race in his chest all over again.

"I told you kid, I'm keeping you warm. It's not exactly like we have a heater in this place." Nick deadpanned, trying to hide his amusement. Damn but he loved screwing with this kid. And screwing him too, but that was beside the point. Kind of.

"…R-Right. Whatever man." Ellis tried to calm his breathing, confusion coursing through him. Eventually he began to drift off to sleep.

Kissing the boy's hair- what the fuck was he doing?- he held him for a bit longer, until the boy's breathing evened out (He was asleep), Nick stood, careful not to wake Ellis. Pulling his pants on, Nick wandered into the kitchen, pulling open the freezer. A frozen bag of peas. Perfect. Wandering back into the room with a 9 mil. he'd picked up earlier, he sat beside the sleeping boy, waiting for the kid to wake up. As he waited, he oiled and took a part the gun, looking it over and searching for ways to improve it.

Ellis rolled around here and there for a few hours, and finally woke up. Rolling onto his side in expectation that the older man would once again be gone upon his wake—he was mistaken; happily mistaken—wait, what? "What're y'all doin'? Plannin' t'uh kill me in my sleep with y'er gun there?" he joked, sitting up and—his eyes widened, letting out a scream of pain that caused his throat to burn. "S-Shit!" he groaned, falling back over on the bed. His eyes watered, clinging to the sheets as though it would help.

Nick grimaced. Yup, that hurt. Putting the gun on the bedside, Nick picked up the bag of frozen peas, applying them to the boy's backside as he leaned over him, kissing him on the temple, he smiled wryly. "I did tell you."

"Aw, man! S-Shut up!" Ellis groaned in pain, blinking in confusion when Nick kissed his temple. "I ain't a baby, y'know? Don't kiss me like that n' shit." He couldn't help but blush.

"You'll need some babying with how bad you are right now." Nick refrained himself from snickering, instead choosing to purse his lips as he laid behind Ellis, pinning the frozen bag to his rear.

Ellis continued to whine in his pain, unsure of how to handle the situation—what to even think of it. That hardly mattered how, since they would soon be meeting up with Zoey once more. …After he _healed_ of course, that is.

Sighing, Nick began to kiss and bite Ellis' neck, hand reaching around to begin slowly fondling the boy's limp member. He knew how painful it could be- he had experimented a bit before- and the kid could use a bit of distraction.

"N-Nick!" Ellis gasped and let out a soft noise of desire. "I-I said no more of this, man…" his protest was as weak as his body, head tilting to give Nick more access to his neck.

"Hey. You're in pain. A little bit of this is a good distraction." He nibbled a bit on the boy's ear, hand slowly and teasingly stroking Ellis' quickly hardening length.

"…N-N'aw, we can't be doin'…." he drifted off into a series of soft moans, body understanding the pleasure was something undeniably desirable at this moment, with the incredible pain his body was in.

"How many times do I have to tell you kid, relax. Just give in to the ultimate pleasure."

"N-Nick…" he groaned in dismay. "…F-Fine… only 'cause I'm in pain n' stuff." Ellis told him breathlessly, voice quivering as pleasure began to take over him again.

"Good boy." He whispered, suckling on the boy's neck, adding another number to the countless hickeys riddling the boy's body. Hey, Nick liked trophies of his achievements, even if they only lasted for a short time.

Soft moans of approval passed through his lips, though he knew he would be washed over with embarrassment after with how he would have to hide the love marks with bandages. "Y'all shouldn't make so many of them on m'neck. P-People'll see…" he swallowed hard, cheeks a deep crimson.

"All the people are _zombies_ babe." His hand was warm around Ellis' shaft, enveloping it completely as it rubbed up and down, friction sparking under his palm. "Would you rather" Nick started moving down to boy's back, kissing every inch or so. "That I put them _elsewhere?"_

"A-Ah… Well… I-I guess it doesn't m-matter…" Ellis shivered in anticipation, his moans becoming louder as Nick's hand enveloped his erection entirely. His hips bucked into the older male's hand greedily—desire filling him up to the rims.

Nick kissed the arch of his lower back, licking it a bit. "Because I could you know. I could leave them, many other places." He flicked the slit of the boy's cock, rubbing it a bit.

"L-Like whe—ah!" he moaned louder as the conman teased him, his body trembling with need.

"Do you _really _want to know?" Nick asked sultry-like, licking up Ellis' side as he jerked him off, hands becoming slippery as the precum dripped down.

"W-Well… y-yes..." Ellis admitted in between moans, his body rocking back in forth desperately. If Nick kept this up, he'd want _more_ than just this.

"Well…." Nick crawled over the boy, looking down at him as he let the bock fall on his back, frozen bag of peas still under him. "Could be here…." He kissed the boy's collarbone. "Or here…." He kissed a circle around the right nipple. "Or here…" He nibbled lightly on the kid's navel. "Or…" His hot breath wafted onto Ellis' erect member. "Even here…."

Ellis winced slightly as he lay on his back, the frozen bag cold on his dorsal. His erection throbbed in response to Nick's words and actions, entire face turning to the shade of a tomato. "W-Wha—Y-Y'all can't leave one… _there._" He muttered childishly, closing his eyes tightly in embarrassment.

"I could _try_. Do you know how hickeys are made? By sucking _long_ and _hard._ By _licking _and maybe even _biting_. And believe me baby, I can do all of that _there_." Nick's voice was low and husky, tinged with dark amusement.

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, missing a few beats here and there. "I-I knew that… D-Don't say shit like that, y'er makin' me.. eh.." Ellis' words were hesitant and choppy as he had to control his breathing, his heart making it difficult for him.

"Making you what~?" Nick murmured lowly and teasingly. Lowering his head, Nick licked the boy's now stiff member, hand still jerking him off slowly as he began to create that 'hickey'.

"...Just yew never mind, alright?" Ellis bucked his hips instinctively as Nick began to suck his cock, the pleasure overriding the thoughts in which were usually blocked out; that always hid in the back of his mind.

Taking the boy's head into his mouth, Nick hummed, rolling his eyes. Silly kid. Hand going down to ever so softly, touch feather light, rub Ellis' testicles as he flicked his tongue over the boy's slit.

He let out a shaky breath, eyes rolling back slightly as he 'allowed' Nick to continue. "Nn-nngh.." he groaned quietly as the older man caused the pain to fade.

Ego stroked by the aroused moan, Nick began to take more of the length into his mouth, twisting his tongue and swirling it around, more and more of it entering. Gagging slightly as the tip touched his uvula, Nick swallowed, deep throating Ellis now.

"S-Shit..!" Ellis muttered quietly, clutching at the bed sheets while letting out soft; choked gasps. The warm, wet feeling engulfing him was nearly too much. "F-Feels so warm..." he commented to himself breathlessly, biting his lower lip.

Containing a snort, Nick rolled his eyes. Well, no shit. Hands still continuing their ministrations, he put his mouth to work, using his sharp tongue for something productive as fellated the young male. Still palming Ellis', Nick prepared himself for a load as he felt the boy's balls tighten.

The feeling that had been building up inside of him; the the feeling that had began to be familiar, reached it's peak as he let out a strangled moan. "N-Nick!" he moaned the older males name in absolute pleasure, releasing into the warm cavern that encircled his cock.

Gagging a bit again, Nick grimaced as the sticky fluid went down his throat, letting the now limp cock slip out his as he wiped his mouth. Nick was pretty good at giving head, but it wasn't something he was really accustomed to, as it was usually his partner doing the servicing. Licking his lips and wincing at the taste, Nick crawled back up the boy, gazing down at him, smirking.

His cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson as Nick moved back up to look down at him, the look on his face causing his embarrassment to heighten. "W-What're y'all lookin' at?"

Nick snorted, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous question. "What else could I be looking at but you?" Moving over, Nick laid down beside boy again, throwing an arm over him. "So, how you feel kid?"

Ellis too rolled his eyes, not bothering to try moving around to get comfortable seeing as he knew the price his ass would pay. "I'm feelin' alright." he smiled crookedly. "I mean, what would y'all expect from this zombie killin' machine?" he asked in his heavy accent, optimism clouding over him in his simple ways as it always did.

"Even 'zombie killin' machines'" Here Nick imitated his accent "Are allowed to be in pain, ace." Nick yawned quietly, stretching as he sat up. "Just stay there alright? Try and go back to sleep. Gotta rest up and heal if you want to be in good enough condition to fight some zombies again."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Ellis responded, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head. "Are y'ew goin' somewhere?" he asked, opening one eye and looking at Nick as the older man had sat up.

Rubbing his cheeks a bit, Nick shrugged. "Gonna go see if the water's running. I'd like a shower." The conman shuddered at the thought of how much dirt and bacteria was on his skin right. "... maybe even a shave."

"Okay." the young southern boy responded simply, yawning soon after he spoke. "If there is, save some hot water f'er me, 'kay?" he told the conman hopefully. He sure could use one of 'em showers.

Looking at the blue eyed boy disbelievingly, Nick smirked. "You want gurantee of a hot shower, you get in there with me kid." He laughed, obviously screwing the kid. Not that he would mind another quickie with the boy in the shower. Winking at Ellis, Nick walked out in all his shirtless glory, uncaring as to whether Coach and Rochelle would see it or not.

"S-Shower with you!" Ellis' eyes snapped open, blushing again. "Man, that ain't right!" he shook his head back and forth, watching as Nick left him to himself in the bedroom, silence following.

Laughing as he left the room, Nick shook his head, absentmindedly noting that Coach and Rochelle still hadn't showed up. No note on the table this time either... Shrugging, he headed for the washroom, praying to a non existant god that the water still worked.

Ellis pondered for a moment- about Zoey, that is. Certainly after all this she'd fall f'er him. Rather than mirroring... "Aw, man." he remembered that time; his mood sinking in the absence of his friends. "She sure is purdy." he murmured to himself in attempts to steer from his current thoughts.

In the other room, Nick turned on the knob, grinning as water begaan to flow. "Aces!" Turning the other knob, Nick's smile grew even more as he discovered there was hot water. Stripping of the little clothes he had on (Consisting of solely a pair of trousers), Nick eagerly stepped under the stream of water, humming in pleasure as he felt the layer of grime on his skin slide off.

Hearing the sound of running water in the other room, Ellis smiled to himself. Aw, yeah. He would get a shower, too. Even a cold shower would be okay as long as there was still some water left when Nick was finished. "..." he inhaled deeply, his breath rigid as he exhaled. "I ever tell you 'bout the time me and my buddy Keith..." he whispered quietly to himself, drifting off and biting his lower lip slightly. "...The time me and my buddy Keith..." his eye twitched; the blue orbs becoming glassy, his ever-present carefree expression fading as the past two days seeped beneath his skin.

Scrubbing the grtease and grime out of his hair, Nick poured a nice liberal amount of shampoo onto his hand, smearing it all over his scalp as he sighed happily. Letting the scalding water burn streams down his skin, Nick closed his eyes and stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the heat and cleanliness.

Ellis stared blankly at the ceiling, shifting uncomfortably and wincing as pain shot up his backside. Once he had Zoey, the sharp needles in his chest would break off into nothing. Somehow; this thoughtful optimism shot itself to pieces. "There ain't no one in front'uh me to hold myself together f'er their sake." he murmured to himself reassuringly. When he was alone, old feelings would seep through the cracks. Sitting up and groaning in pain, he shook his head in irritation toward himself. Standing up and wobbling back and forth; the southern boy partially limped to put on his clothes. His Bull Shifters shirt was the easy part, his ability to stand wavering as he slid on his boxers. "Shit man, this hurts." he cried out softly, pulling his coveralls up and tying the sleeves around his waist. Stumbling around to grab his hat that was on the bed, Ellis slapped it onto his head. "I remember when Keith gave me this hat, n' we decided t'make a band t'gether while workin' in the garage." he continued to talk quietly to himself, the feeling in his heart comparable to someone reaching between his ribs and squishing the vital organ lightly.

After he;d finally finished scrubbing all the dirt and deadskin off of his body, Nick stepped out, cursing as he realized he'd forgotten a towel. Exasperated at his forgetfulness, Nick glared scornfully at his slime covered clothes before relunctantly putting them (Them being only pants) back on. Doing his best to dry off before exiting, Nick slipped out of the bathroom, feet making little to no noise on the linoleum floor.

The brunette pressed his back to the wall, sliding down slowly to the floor and gasping in pain as his behind came into contact with the floor. The sudden sharp pain caused the feeling in his chest to spill out; a tear or two dripping down his cheek. "Aw, man." he gritted his teeth, hand pulling his hat down over his eyes and bringing his knees up to his chest; like a little boy who had lost something special- like a favorite toy, a special friend in the process of moving to a new neighborhood, or even a small child who had been abandoned. And frankly it was... "Close enough, ain't it man." his voice was a soft sob, fists clenching in frustration- shaking. Pausing, Nick's eyebrows creased as he heard a soft sound... Creeping near to the bedroom, Nick stood quietly outside the door and out of sight as he listened to the quiet... sobbing. Was Ellis... crying? Eyes widening and not quite believing it, Nick shook his head. No way, unbelievable. Why would he be crying? The pain couldn't be THAT bad... could it? A small stab of guilt intruded Nick's black heart before he shoved it out. leaning up against the wall, Nick continued to listen. "Dammit, Keith..." Ellis punched the wall, inhaling sharply and covering his mouth with his other hand before he could let out a scream of pain. His sadness was laced with anger; eyes wide in physical and mental torment. "...Zoey, zoey..." he shook his head, the impact of his punch to the cement wall resulting in blood dripping down from his knuckles to his fingertips. All he had to do was think about Zoey, and it'd be all good. After all, the zombie apocalypse was here. "I have'tuh be a zombie killin' machine t'save Zoey... Coach, Ro..." he smiled crookedly to himself. "...Nick, too." Ellis tried to encourage himself. It was barely working. Nick's eyes widened, as he inhaled sharply, hearing the slight crack of Ellis' fist against the wall. Wha- Was he... Nick listened more carefully.

".. Nick, too."

His heart skipped a beat, Was he... Worrying his lip between his teeth, Nick closed his eyes. Go in there and console him... or pretend he hadn't seen or heard anything for the sake of the boy's pride? Remaining where he sat on the floor, each passing moment seemed to make it increasingly difficult not to break out into full blown tears. A few more tears dropped from the one eye, staining his cheek with their clear trail. "I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith got married? 'Course not... that's a trick question. 'Cause he never did get married. You know you always hear about them runawaybrides? Well, Keith, he was a runaway groom and on his wedding day... Yep, it all started when he..." his fingernails dug into his palms. "...tried t'come after me when I was runnin' n' stuff, since we were supposed'tuh..." he pulled the hat from his head, staring down at it in his hands as he laughed painfully to himself. "...But Zoey, she's an an-gel~" he tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling with a sad smile. "She ain't capable of bein' cold like that. I feel it, man." Gritting his teeth, Nick's fingernails dug into his palms. You know, he'd never really liked this Keith character before but now... dislike seemed to be an under exaggeration. He didn't even know why, it's not like that story said anything bad about the guy... Nick just had a feeling... Taking a deep breath, Nick back tracked, then purposefully walked back to the room making a lot of noise so that Ellis could make himself presentable. 


End file.
